


Guardian angel

by Amyk89



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale goes to Heaven, Aziraphale starts off human, Aziraphale was a lonely human, Crowley makes a good guardian angel, Fluff, Gabriel has a stick in his butt, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28758333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amyk89/pseuds/Amyk89
Summary: Aziraphale is human with Crowley as his guardian angel. He dies and meets Crowley for the first time in heaven, except they’ve already met in his dreams.Some angels (Gabriel with a stick in his butt) aren’t happy with the special treatment Crowley was giving Aziraphale while he was alive.It’s not Crowleys fault his human deserved everything the world has to offer.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Aziraphale is just like any normal human, and today is just another normal day. He gets up, works at his bookshop, makes sure not to sell any of his books. Then goes home to his beloved cats. Who are never happy to see him. Seriously, would it hurt for at least one time, to get one of them running up to see him, cuddle up to him and purr? No. His cats do not care, his cats just looks over at him, two start licking each other, while one goes back to napping. 

“I’m home” he tells them, a bit rudely but they have it coming. One cat looks over to him, then closes his eyes. “Have you been a good boy?” No response. “Have you been chasing any bad mice?” Still no response. “The next cat to come and hug me will get a treat!” He tries something, but nothing. He mutters about getting a dog next to show them. 

Aziraphale sits at his expensive dining table with the meal he made and starts eating. Looking down at the beautiful marble table, he still can’t believe he won the lotto 5 years ago. It wasn’t the full million but was still a lot of money! Of course he gave most of it to charity, but still kept some for himself. After a while the quiet gets to him, so he goes to the lounge room and watches t.v while he’s eating. 

He’s on his third glass of red when he hears the thunder. Yes yes! He jumps up, waking up one of his cats and does a few skips to get outside as quickly as he can. The cool air hits him, making him feel like he can finally breathe. He closes his eyes, breathing in and out. This. This is what he loves. How can someone see this and not see how amazing life is? He remembers his wine and runs in to get it. Sits at his chair on the porch and makes a toast “to the world”. No matter how hard life can be, or how, well he doesn’t want to admit it, but lonely life can be, it’s still his life and damn if he’s not going to enjoy it.

He’s dreaming, he knows this. He’s had this dream a lot of times. Kind of expects it now. Kind of looks forward to it? Is that odd? Then again dreaming about some guardian angel and talking about life is odd as well, right?

His dream angel is well not what one would expect. For one thing he’s not wearing white, he’s wearing black and grey. His hair isn’t even white, it’s a beautiful auburn. His eyes look like snake eyes. One time he found the courage to ask him about it. The beautiful angel smiled and said it was a punishment for going against her wishes. Whose? He asked but found he’s back in his bed. Silly dream.

But now his guardian angel is sitting across from him and looking upset. He runs his hands through his hair, making Aziraphale wonder what that would be like. He reaches for the angel’s hand, and squeezes. Surely there’s nothing to worry about here in this heavenly looking place? He gives him an encouraging smile. 

“I’m sure whatever it is, it’ll be okay”. This doesn’t seem like the right thing to say as he seems to break a little. 

After a little while, he finally speaks “Aziraphale. I’m sorry. I tried. I tried pulling every string I have here. I even tried to reason with Her. She wouldn’t listen. Said you’re past your time already. She’s still mad about 2 years ago. But it wasn’t your time then, you were so happy down there. She can’t hold a grudge forever!” He looks up when he said the last part.

“It’s happening soon. But don’t worry, I made sure to make it as painless as possible” 

“What’s happening?” He leans closer to the entrancing angel, yellow eyes getting bigger. Aziraphale wonders why, this being a dream and all, they aren’t kissing. That feels like the kind of dream he should be having. This angel is beautiful. They are so close now, if he just tilts his head a little. The angel makes a noise in his throat, and within a blink of an eye, the angel is now across the room. 

Aziraphale tries to apologise but the angel cuts him off “I’ll see you soon”, and he’s gone. He wants to call him back. Why is he so upset? Why does his heart hurt so much? He hates this dream! Usually they are pleasant. He remembers a beautiful picnic with the angel. Describing what food taste like to him. And laughter. He remembers the laughter. He wants to go back to that dream. 

He awoke with tears in his eyes. Well now that’s odd? What an unusual dream. Feeling a little down, he starts his day like any other day. Feeds his ungrateful cats. Tells them what he’s going to name the dog he’ll be getting. The really big dog. The dog that won’t like ungrateful cats. They ignore him. Can’t they, for once, believe him? 

Aziraphale opens his bookshop for the day. Some silly customer thought they could buy one of his treasured books. Hmph. Not in his lifetime.

After the customer left, Aziraphale made his way towards the kitchen to make himself a tea. While grabbing his favourite mug, his arm starts to ache. The sound of a mug smashing on the ground startled him, not realising he dropped it until the sound came. He clutched his chest as a sharp pain occurred. His left arm is now going very numb. A voice in his head is telling him what is happening, but he’s too scared to admit it. He goes to get the phone to call for help.... 

“Aziraphale Fell” a strong voice called his name. He opens his eyes, and is startled by the dead eyes looking at him “You’re late” 

“I am?”

“Yes! 2 years late. You can’t run from the inevitable”

“Uh.. okay. I’m.. sorry?”

“Come with me. He’s been waiting”

“God?” He whispered

The angel of death gave one single laugh “No. Crowley”

Death gave a gesture for Aziraphale to go up escalators. Feeling a little dazed, he complied. He’s sure he’s dreaming but doesn’t remember going to sleep.

The escalator came to an end. A lone figure is standing in a white room. The room looks familiar, but this person doesn’t. “Are you Crowley?”

The figure gave a look of distaste “No! I’m Gabriel” he barked out. And gave a more ‘nicer’ greeting of “Welcome to heaven”

Before Aziraphale could take in what this Gabriel just said, another figure came towards them “Ahhh! Sorry, I’m here.” He looks over at him and his face lights up “Aziraphale. I’m Crowley, your Guardian angel” 

Him. He knows him “I know you” 

“What!” Gabriel enraged. 

“He doesn’t. I just have a familiar face. That’s it. Isn’t it? Just one of those faces. He’s never seen me? Right Aziraphale?”

“Oh! Uh yea, sorry. My mistake! Thought he was someone else. Ticketey-boo”

They both gave a confused look at the last word he used.

Gabriel looked over at the other with darkness in his eyes, which is weird as he’s wearing all white. “He knows you? Whatever you’ve done, I will find out about it. I already know about the special treatment you were giving him. He was the luckiest person alive. Not to mention the fact that he was supposed to be here 2 fucking years ago! Then again last year. I will take this to a higher power”

Crowley just nodded, then rolled his eyes, giving him a gesture of ‘can you believe this guy?’ to Aziraphale, who couldn’t help the smile on his face.

In a blink of an eye, Gabriel was gone.

“I’m terribly sorry about that!” Aziraphale couldn’t help but apologise 

“Ah that’s okay.”

“It’s just. I do know you. You’ve been in my dreams. And funny, I know this is another dream but I don’t remember going to sleep”

The red haired’s face fell, he used a gentle tone when he said “oh, they didn’t tell you? Oh I’m so sorry Aziraphale, but you’re dead.”

“What?” A couch suddenly appeared. They both sat down. “How? That can’t be”

“Do you remember anything happening before you came here?”

Aziraphale thought about this “yes. I was making a tea. Then I broke my favourite mug. It’s white with”

“Angel wings. Yea I know, go on”

“Uh yea. Then my arm started to hurt” he softly touched his own arm “and my chest” he put his hand on his chest “I had a... heart attack. But I can’t be... I was only 39!”

Crowley grabbed his hand “I’m so sorry angel. I really tried to give you more time. I know how much you love earth.” Aziraphale has a feeling of de-ja-vu, and remembered his dream. He tried to warn him. What a beautiful thing to do. 

They sat in silence for a little while. 

“Oh my cats! What’s going to happen to them” 

“Don’t worry angel, I took care of them. Performed a little miracle to make sure they go to a nice family”

“Oh thank you my dear” he gave Crowley a quick hug. “Why have you been calling me angel?”

Crowley looks embarrassed but answered anyway “Because you saved me.” Aziraphale gave him a confused look, so he continued “I was sick of it all. The boredom! The celestial harmonies. All of it. See I wasn’t always in the guardian angel department. I was making stars. But it was so bludy repetitive! And for what? Human’s don’t even appreciate it! Then one day, I sent out a shooting star. That was the first day I saw you. You were 20. And you just, you’re face just lit up! You seemed so happy!” He smiled and continued “but there was some stuff happening here in heaven at the time. Hastur and Dagon decided they were sick of God, and wanted out. They told me to come with them. And I was all for it, but then I found out Dagon is actually you’re guardian angel. And you didn’t deserve to just be alone in life. You deserved someone to guide you. To help you. So I stayed. And you saved me from Falling.” After a pause he admitted “I would of made a shit Demon anyway” making Aziraphale and him laugh.

“Gabriel seemed really angry” 

“Yea. Between you and me, he’s got a stick in his butt!” Aziraphale laughed. 

“Will you get in trouble?” He can’t think of this beautiful angel being in any danger.

“I’m sure it’ll just be a slap on the wrist” they both know this is a lie.

“Well whatever happens my dear, we’ll get through it together” 

A small smile appeared on Crowley’s face “Yea. Together. Okay angel”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mild bullying, well there’d be more of actual bullying if these angels weren’t cowards, just saying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn’t too sure whether to continue this fic or not, but I guess the fact that I have a HUGE obsession with Good omens helped me decide to make it more of a story. Not much happens in this chapter but I hope you like it. Thanks for reading.

“So what happens now?” Aziraphale asks softly

“Oh! Let me show you to your new living quarters” Crowley suggests. And is it just him, or does he seem nervous? It’s probably that he’s never done this before. Aziraphale can’t believe this beautiful angel is responsible for those wonderful stars. A small ache forms in his chest at the feeling of not being able to sit on earth watching the stars with him, while he explains how to make them.

He gestures for them to get up, which Aziraphale complies. As if he would ever not follow. They walk side by side past some other angels. Crowley flinches as he hears his name coming from their lips, loud whispers, with looks that should certainly not come from angelic creatures! Aziraphale tries to mirror their looks as they walk past. How dare they look at his Guardian angel like that! Crowley looks at him with shock on his face. Aziraphale smiles at him, making Crowley’s face brighten up instantly with a huge smile. He can get use to that smile, then again, thinking of those dreams which he knows is real now, he already has, hasn’t he? 

Crowley seems a little nervous as he opens a door “I hope it’s to your liking angel”

Aziraphale’s mouth hangs open, with one word coming to mind, the only word that really mattered in his existence “books” he whispers.

Crowley laughs and stands back for Aziraphale to get a better view. “What would heaven be to you without your books angel?”

What would heaven be without you? He just stops himself from saying. “You did all of this?”

“Ngk. It was nothing, honestly. It’s not like there’s much to do around here anyway, I figured I might as well make this place to your liking”

The place is definitely to his liking. The room is huge, bigger than his house, and covered head to toe in books. There’s beautiful, gold ladders around the place to help get to the books on the top shelves. On closer inspection, the ladders have gold roses intertwining around the arms of the ladders. The gold roses are also imprinted on the shelves. This is the most beautiful place he’s been in.

Aziraphale walked towards the other and grabbed his hand, placing it between his hands “thank you my dear. It’s beautiful”. 

Crowley made another one of those sounds that don’t make any sense “Ngk”. They’re standing there still holding hands, staring at one another, and Aziraphale wonders when in his dreams did he become so comfortable with his guardian angel? 

The sound of a horn echoed through the library making Crowley wince and deflate. “Come on angel.”

“Where are we going?”

Crowley’s face is of disgust as he spits out “daily meeting”

They make their way to a room full of angels. Some angels look over to them two, then smile and whisper to the angels sitting next to them, making them turn and look at Crowley and Aziraphale. “Wow, they’re as subtle as a brick through a window” he comments, making Crowley laugh. They sit at the back, occasionally hearing words coming from the whispers, “knew him” “always been bad” “should of gone with the others” one of them didn’t even try to whisper as she abruptly tells another angel “just look at his eyes, he doesn’t belong here”. Aziraphale gives her one of his looks, a look worse than if someone was about to touch one of his books, a look worse than if someone was to actually light a candle to one of his books. No. She cannot talk about Crowley like that! “Do you have something to say?” He asks ready for a fight. She cowers a little and a quiet “no” comes out of her. “Good! Then keep your ugly mouth shut”. About 20 angels turn to look at him, the angel with the ugly mouth and Crowley, who is looking at him with admiration in his eyes. Aziraphale ignores the angels, straightens his posture, and puts his hands on his lap, a move which says I’m ready for whatever it is that’s going on here. 

What’s going on here is actually pretty boring. Gabriel led the meeting, reminding everyone to keep up with their paperwork. Praising some angels for excellent work. Then scolding everyone to stick to God’s plan! Aziraphale is tempted to put his hand up and ask if he even knows what the plan is, as Gabriel’s been talking about it for 10 minutes up on the podium and he hasn’t said anything about what it entails. But he’s not stupid, he’s new, and he’s already causing trouble. He should just blend in for now. At least for Crowley’s sake. Although he’s getting the feeling that his Guardian angel likes a bit of trouble. He can’t help but look over to him with a fond smile. Yea, you’re a little trouble maker aren’t you Crowley? He resists the urge to hold his hand again, which isn’t easy.

Crowley leans in and whispers in his ear “Boring isn’t it?” Making Aziraphale shiver a little. He’s tempted to.. 

“Sorry can you repeat that?” He asks, making Crowley’s lips move to his ear again as he repeats what he just said. Aziraphale shivers again. 

Crowley watches his reaction then smiles and declares “You’re a bit of a bastard aren’t you?” A bit loudly, causing some angels in front of them to turn around.

Aziraphale laughs “Well, you just made it less boring” 

Crowley gives him an admirable look and comments “No, that’s all you. Definitely all you”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so just a little warning, there’s mentions of someone being lonely in this fic. I just want to say if anyone is feeling this way, you can talk to me on Tumblr if you like, name is Gerberadaisy89. Or please reach out to anyone else you feel comfortable with. Lonely is an ugly word and an ugly feeling, and no one should feel that way. Thanks for reading.

It’s not entirely fair. Crowley’s giving him a look that says kiss me right now, Aziraphale, kiss me! But he can’t, they’re still in this mind-numbing, never ending meeting. Seriously this is supposed to be heaven! Also he can’t just kiss him! Crowley hasn’t actually given him any indication that he wants to be more than... friends? Are they actually friends? Well they’ve spent a lot of time together in his dreams, and oh how he wishes he can remember every single dream they’ve spent together. It’s only coming in through snippets every now and then, in the same way childhood memories come back. 

Someone entering the meeting catches Aziraphale’s eye. So far, they’re the only other angel he’s seen who isn’t wearing all white, or any white actually. They’re wearing a black ensemble and walking with a confidence similar to Crowley’s but not quite as self assured. They sit next to Crowley, a smile on their lips proving they’re close friends. A few whispers occur between them before the new comer’s smile grows huge and eyes lock on Aziraphale’s. Crowley’s face turns back to Aziraphale, giving him a bashful smile, making his heart beat faster. Wait he doesn’t have a heart. He really needs to ask Crowley the details about this whole being dead and in heaven thing. 

“So this is the one you keep on talking about?”

Crowley put his head in his hands “yes. Beelzebub, Aziraphale. Aziraphale, Beelzebub” he gestured between the two.

“Nice to meet you” Aziraphale gave Crowley’s friend a polite smile.

“Pleasure’s all mine” Beelzebub answered in a flat tone with a small smile. “How are you finding Heaven so far?” 

“Oh it’s wonderful. Crowley made me a beautiful library” Aziraphale answered while clapping his hands to his chest.

“Really? How nice of him”

“Why were you late?” Crowley asked in an obvious way to change the subject.

“Was buzzzy” Beelzebub answered “also I didn’t want to come”

“You didn’t miss much, except Aziraphale here was going to punch Sandra” Crowley looked at Aziraphale with proud eyes.

“Really? I’ve been wanting to punch her for 2 decadezz. Next time don’t hold back”

Aziraphale gave them a shy smile.

“Oh good, he’s talking about his workout routine” Crowley noticed while looking up at Gabriel.

“Why is that good?” Aziraphale asked, they don’t really want to know about the 40 minute runs he does in the morning, which he is telling the entire meeting, do they?

“Becauzze now is our chance to leave” Beelzebub answered.

Crowley placed a hand on Aziraphale’s arm, and pulled him up while getting up himself. They crouched low to go unseen.

Finally they’re out of that dreadful meeting. Did Crowley seriously say the meeting is daily? He doesn’t know if he can handle hearing Gabriel talk about himself every single day.

Without another word Beelzebub left.

They walked back to Aziraphale’s library in silence. There’s so much he wants to ask him, but doesn’t know where to begin. He can feel the day taking it’s toll on him, and falls to the couch with a happy sigh.

“You’ve had a hard day, with the fact that you...”

“Died?”

“Yea. I’ll leave you to rest up. Maybe try to get some sleep?”

“Wait do angels sleep?”

“Most don’t. I like to sleep, it’s peaceful and kills some time.”

“Here, maybe this will help” Crowley grabbed something gold and is pointing it at a huge window. Suddenly the window changed to show a beautiful pink/orange sunset.

“Oh Crowley. This is beautiful”

“It is isn’t it. I was thinking more of this to relax you though.” The window changed to show rain outside. The pattering sound of the rain, along with the actual smell of rain took Aziraphale’s breath away.

“But you can change it back to the sunset if you like. There’s a lot of different scenes. You can change it for a storm as well, I know how much you like them angel.” He looked a little uncomfortable when he said the last part, not looking into his eyes. “There’s also a beach setting and yea, just muck around with it, see what you’re in the mood for. I’ll see you tomorrow”

“Wait you’re leaving?”

“Yea, I was going to leave you some space to settle in and relax”

“You can stay if you like? I was just going to read anyway.”

Crowley gave him a huge smile and sat next to him “what shall we read today?”

Aziraphale read to Crowley for what must of been hours. Sometimes he’d stop when a new memory of his dreams would occur. It seems the more time he’s spending here in heaven, the more memories are flooding back to him. He’d stop reading and tell Crowley what he remembers making his guardian angel laugh or give him a fond smile. After Aziraphale had a lovely memory of the two of them sitting in a park, talking and holding hands, he reached out and held Crowley’s hand while reading to him.

A flash of a new memory came to him like lightening of hands in his hair. Aziraphale closes his eyes, focusing on this memory and this memory only. It’s a strong one. It seems as though this particular dream wanted to stay hidden. Lips are on him. Aziraphale gasped aloud. A part of him knows Crowley’s beautiful eyes are on him with worry but he can’t focus on anything right now except this one dream, this one memory which he knows he would never forget. Crowley. He kissed him.

“Aziraphale, are you okay?” The concern on his face would make Aziraphales heart break a little if he weren’t so confused right now.

“You kissed me?” And he knows. He knows this heavenly body definitely has a heart in it because it is beating so loudly and breaking at the same time.

Crowley looks as though he’s been expecting this. He looks really sad and frightened when he answers “technically, you kissed me”

Aziraphale’s on the verge of tears when he asks in a whisper “did you not like it?”

“No angel, of course I liked it.” Crowley steps closer.

“Then why did you make me forget?”

“Because you deserved more okay!” Crowley burst out “You deserved a husband” his voice broke a little “you deserved a family. You should of had someone that you could be with, always. Not just in you’re stupid dreams, with a stupid jealous angel! I should never of kissed you back.”

“You had no right to just take that away. How dare you- and I was happy being single.” 

“You were lonely!” Crowley snapped

Those words cut through Aziraphale like glass. They hurt worse than that time he broke his arm, worse than being rejected by his crush as a teenager. Even worse than the heart attack that brought him here. He’s shaking when he asks “please leave”

“But-“

Aziraphale looks into Crowley’s sad eyes “I need to be alone right now. Please Crowley”. Before he could finish his sentence his Guardian angel turned to leave. 

Lonely. Did he have to use that word? He could of just said alone, or single, or any other word. It’s such an ugly word. He’s aware that it wouldn’t of hurt so much if it weren’t true. There’d been too many nights alone, imagining life with a significant other. Or imagining what it would be like to have a huge family. It was only him and his brother, and when he moved away, just him and his cats.

Feeling the lowest he’s ever felt made him sink to the floor, crouching while the tears that have been threatening to come out, finally run down his face. 

He remembers the kiss so clearly now. It all started because a customer named Matt asked him out on a date. He declined of course. He was seeing Crowley in his dreams more frequently, so that night he told Crowley all about it. His Guardian angel surprised him by insisting that he goes on a date with Matt. Feeling a little hurt, and always the pleaser, Aziraphale reluctantly went out with Matt. The date was so boring! He thought of Crowley the whole time. And could barely bring himself to make a proper conversation. Poor Matt, he was trying but Aziraphale knew his heart was somewhere else. 

Azirphale saw his Guardian angel again that night. He asked how the date went. And Aziraphale, well, he was a little angry at this point so he snapped a little, and asked “why did you make me go on a date with him?”

Crowley’s answer was a simple “because I want you to be happy”.

“But I am happy. When I’m with you” and before he could tell himself this was a bad idea. He kissed him. Luckily Crowley’s lips were as hungry as his, while he kissed him back eagerly. Crowley’s hands move to his hair, making Aziraphale moan softly. The night was beyond anything he could imagine, they spent it kissing, holding hands, and just talking, like they always do.

He can’t believe he took away that beautiful memory.

He’s slightly aware of a door opening, foot steps coming towards him. Arms wrap around him tightly “Angel I’m so sorry.” Crowley tells him softly, sounding as though he himself is crying.

He doesn’t answer, he can’t. They sit there, on the ground, Crowley’s arms wrapped around him while Aziraphale thinks of all the times he felt alone, was lonely.

“You’re not alone angel. You were never alone. I was always there. And I always will be”

Aziraphale’s only response is to hug him back, squeezing tightly.


End file.
